Dia del Padre
by Pirilaxa
Summary: Si alguien le hubiese augurado ese destino hace unos años atras, probablemente habria pensado era una broma o se habia pasado de copas, pero ahi estaba quien era considerado el arma definitiva de Suna convertido en todo un padre de familia, si quieren saber como sucedio les invito a leer. Historia con ranking M por que tiene LEMON (los bebes no vienen de Paris). ¡GAAMATSU!


**DIA DEL PADRE**

 _ **Hola esta es una historia cortita , por aqui hoy es el dia del Padre y se celebra en familia. En un desliz mental se me ocurrio llevar esta historia al papel que ya le venia dando vueltas hace unos dias. Pueden verlo como un guiño a Agridulce dia de la Madre o no, se los dejo a su imaginacion. Esta historia si bien es familiar, tiene Lemon por una sencillisima razon: los niños no vienen de Paris o nacen de los repollos, son el resultado en la gran mayoria de las veces de fogosos encuentros dentro de una pareja asi que nada de ponernos mojigatos...Con respecto a mis otras historias ire actualizando entre miercoles y viernes.**_

 _ **Por ultimo no olvidemos que Kishimoto-Sama es lo más! El es The big boss autor y dueño de Naruto y todos sus personajes y no olvidar que el GAAMATSU es vida y amor. Llenemos el mundo de GAAMATSU.**_

* * *

Si alguien le hubiese vaticinado unos quince años atrás en lo que se convertiría su vida, Sabaku No Gaara le habría mirado perplejo, hasta capaz y le hubiese sacado una sonrisa por lo descabellado. Pero no, ahí estaba el arma definitiva de Suna, el asesino despiadado el que asesinaba casi por deporte convertido en un hombre de familia.

Como comenzó todo, habría que decir que inicio desde el momento que tomo a Matsuri como su alumna, ella no solo se convirtió en su discípula también en su asistente, amiga y según paso el tiempo llego a ser su cómplice, su amante. Habían dejado de ser el profesor y la alumna para convertirse en pareja, en uno solo dividido en dos cuerpos.

Su relación era muy discreta ya que consideraban solo les concernía a ellos dos, tan discreta que cuando se hizo publica la noticia que el Kazekage era padre de un lindo varoncito muchos pensaron era una cortina de humo para disipar rumores de una supuesta homosexualidad. Las dudas se resolvieron al ver que el niño era una copia exacta de el y se hizo publica su larga relación con Matsuri a que se le reconocia como su antigua asistente jamás como su mujer, pero para cuando se dio a conocer la noticia el niño ya estaba en edad de ingresar a la escuela ninja. Por que nunca aclararon las cosas antes, fue simplemente por que no se les dio la gana compartir su vida privada.

Las cosas en su vida domestica se comenzaron a salir de control el día que con Matsuri decidieron agrandar la familia, para aquel momento su hijo ya tenia siete años cumplidos y pensaron era el momento preciso ya que estaba bastante grandecito, pronto llegaria a ser un genin, ya no necesitaba de tantos cuidados. Pusieron su mejor empeño en conseguir un nuevo retoño en su habitación, en la oficina, en las dunas; la verdad es que por dedicación y entrenamiento ninguno de los dos se quedaba atrás, los dos eran muy apasionados. Después de un par de meses de fogosos esfuerzos lograron su cometido.

Cuando el medico les confirmo el embarazo, se llevaron la sorpresa que no era un bebito sino que eran dos, lo que les acarrearía grandes cambios en su rutina desde el inicio. Uno de ellos fue que la futura madre debía dejar de trabajar para guardar reposo en casa; Matsuri no estaba contenta en lo absoluto, estar en casa jamás estuvo dentro de sus planes, pero el cambio que mas altero su rutina fue la restricción absoluta de tener sexo durante el embarazo. Solo podían compartir caricias de toda clase pero sin llegar a mantener una relación completa. Ambos futuros padres estaban desolados sobretodo Matsuri que sabia de antemano que sus cambios hormonales aumentaban exponencialmente el deseo en ella y también la frecuencia y la intensidad de sus orgasmos.

Gaara en cambio se lo tomo con seriedad, no podía evitar sentir temor que le sucediese una complicación como a su madre, así que si los médicos decían que hiciese nada el no le haría nada, solo trataría de consolarla de la mejor manera posible. Después de soportar un larguísimo y sufrido embarazo de 35 semanas donde solo pudieron acariciarse mutuamente como dos adolescentes hiperhormonados, Matsuri entro en trabajo de parto; al estar bien posicionados los fetos, nacieron por parto normal que fue bastante rápido y sin complicaciones, los recién nacidos si bien nacieron algo prematuros pero dentro de lo esperable por venir de a dos, eran muy saludables y partieron a su casa junto a sus padres y hermano quien se preguntaba como podría jugar con tan diminutas criaturitas.

Y ahí vino el gran descalabro en la vida del Kazekage; Matsuri aun no había cumplido siquiera diez días del nacimiento de sus pequeños hijos y se sentía desesperada, ardiente; aunque estaba aun terminando de sangrar post parto deseaba intensamente poder intimar con su marido y el por su parte si bien lo ocultaba bastante bien tras su cara de póker habitual, también ardía de ganas por tomar a su mujer por asalto y si no lo hacia era por respeto hacia ella: acababa de parir y no era cosa de lanzarse encima de ella como animal en celo aunque dudaba que pudiese contenerse mucho más, es que verla con los senos hinchados de leche y mostrándolos descaradamente frente a el mientras alimentaba a los niños era una dura prueba de soportar. Sentía que estaba enloqueciendo de lujuria, le parecía que todas las acciones de su mujer eran con el animo de provocarlo y aunque se estaba masturbando varias veces al día como cuando era un adolescente, nada lograba enfriarlo.

Finalmente enloquecieron del todo el día que Matsuri se tomo un par horas libres y dejo a los mellizos a solas con la niñera, para que se fuesen acostumbrando a ella ya que planificaba regresar al trabajo cuando cumpliesen seis meses. Ese día ella partió a verlo a su oficina con un vestido corto sobre las rodillas algo suelto, que disimulaba su vientre de puérpera pero con un escote profundo apropiado para amamantar y también optimo para encender al padre de las criaturas. Gaara al verle entrar vestida así en su oficina trago saliva, dio un portazo con su arena que dejo temblorosos a los que estaban afuera, quienes rápidamente se alejaron del lugar, conocedores que cuando llegaba su mujer y el daba un gran portazo era mejor no estar cerca, a menos que deseasen perder la paz espiritual escuchando los gemidos que salian desde la oficina del jefe.

Matsuri simulando total inocencia se acerco a su marido, ignorando su lujuriosa mirada y se sentó descaradamente en su escritorio frente a el, dejando sus senos a escasos centímetros de sus ojos, mientras no podía evitar sentir unas punzadas de anticipación en su entrepierna que ya estaba muy húmeda. Gaara se rindió y atrapo con sus manos a los senos que tan generosamente se le ofrecían y los comenzó a masajear sacando aullidos de placer a Matsuri, quien soñaba desde hacia varios días con ser acariciada de esa forma. El no pudo resistir la tentación de succionar esos pechos que estaban llenos del alimento de sus hijos, pero que en ese preciso instante pertenecían solo a el y no estaba dispuesto a compartir, Matsuri gimió su primer orgasmo. Gaara se bajo los pantalones, la recostó boca arriba en el escritorio y sin demora inicio la penetración, meses sin poder tocar a su mujer era algo insoportable inclusive para alguien tan paciente como el, mientras el entraba y salía de ella, Matsuri no se contenía e intensificaba los movimientos ondulando sus caderas de forma vertiginosa, hasta que los dos alcanzaron juntos el placer. Gaara estaba sorprendido: se suponia que las mujeres después de tener un hijo demoran meses en recuperar el deseo, pero a Matsuri le llevo solo unos pocos días y eso que habían sido dos los recién nacidos, por su parte el no se quejaba se sentía bendecido de tener una compañera tan apasionada. Después de aquel encuentro en el escritorio de la oficina, volvieron a intimar tan fogosamente como siempre cada vez que tenían un tiempo extra; ningún lugar era inapropiado el único requisito era que no los encontrasen en plena acción.

Las cosas hubiesen ido perfectas salvo por dos detalles, los mellizos ya habían cumplido cinco meses y Matsuri notaba con pánico que tenia muy poca leche incluso tenia la impresión que cada día iba disminuyendo y también notaba que a pesar que entrenaba muy duro para recuperar su forma no adelgazaba su vientre seguia abultado inclusive parecia habia aumentado de volumen y sintió mucho temor el día que su vientre se puso muy duro y sintio que algo se movía dentro de el. A duras penas por el dolor llego al hospital a ver su medico de cabecera, se le helo la sangre cuando después de examinarla minuciosamente en el servicio de urgencias y tener que responder bochornosas e intimas preguntas, el especialista le puso gel en el vientre, encendió la pantalla y le mostro que estaba embarazada de cinco meses, la misma edad de sus mellizos; sintió moriría de la vergüenza, era cosa de sacar cuentas y todos sabrían que ella y Gaara no esperaron para comenzar a intimar, no quería pensar en las bromas de grueso calibre que les harían Kankuro y Sari.

El medico le dijo que no podía ir a casa; el entrenamiento había provocado que se formara un hematoma en la placenta del bebe y estaba en riesgo de desprenderse y provocar un gran sangrado donde podían morir los dos. Se puso a pensar en como se lo diría a Gaara que era muy aprehensivo tratándose del tema embarazo y ahí se puso muy nerviosa, comenzó a llorar desconsolada, le pusieron un calmante en las venas de un brazo y se quedo profundamente dormida; cuando despertó Gaara estaba a su lado observándola preocupado, temía que su peor pesadilla se hiciese realidad, no deseaba perderlos por nada del mundo a ella o a su hijito. Había sido todo un shock cuando le llamaron desde el hospital avisándole que Matsuri se encontraba ahí, pensó se había accidentado entrenando pero no estaba preparado para lo que el medico le revelo. Verla dormida en la cama, tan pálida y tan frágil y saber que dentro de ella se había estado gestando un bebe sin recibir ningún cuidado y que los dos estaban en riesgo de morir lo tenían en un estado de desolación.

-Lo siento. No debí seducirte cuando aun no estaba lista…perdóname- Matsuri rompió a llorar. Odiaba ver esa cara de tristeza en Gaara, ver el temor a la soledad reflejado en sus ojos era algo que se le hacia insoportable.

-No me obligaste a nada. Si lo hicimos fue porque los dos quisimos, los dos nos deseábamos y es lo natural porque nos amamos- le respondió Gaara sin dejar de acariciar su cara.

-Pero no esta en tus planes otro bebe- le respondió entre sollozos Matsuri.

-No, no esta en mis planes porque el no es un plan o una idea, el ya viene en camino y lo tengo que cuidar al igual que a ti o a nuestros otros hijos. Que no haya sido planificado no quiere decir que yo lo ame menos que a los demás- Gaara al afirmar que amaba al bebe dejo mas tranquila a Matsuri, quien después de escucharlo se quedo profundamente dormida aferrada de sus manos.

Después de una estadía de un par de semanas en el hospital Matsuri volvió a casa; su embarazo descontando el incidente del hematoma en la placenta que ya estaba superado, era normal y de bajo riesgo pero aun así Gaara se puso firme con ella como no lo era desde hace muchos años; no le permitió regresar a trabajar estando embarazada, contrato a otra persona calificada para que le ayudase en casa, le prohibió entrenar aunque el medico le había autorizado hacer elongaciones y trabajo aeróbico. Pero por lejos lo peor era que solo la acariciaba, no habían vuelto a intimar y Matsuri sentía las hormonas le estaban volviendo loca: sentía un ardor en la entrepierna y solo conocía un remedio para aliviarlo y ese era Gaara. Cuando cumplió los nueve meses de embarazo les autorizaron a mantener relaciones sexuales porque ayudaban a acelerar el parto y disminuía el dolor. Ellos como eran muy obedientes se entregaron en cuerpo y alma aprovechando de intentar poner al día el hambre atrasada de ya varios meses. El bebe nació finalmente sin ningún inconveniente, fue un parto tranquilo y en menos de un día estuvieron Matsuri y el bebe de regreso en casa junto a sus demás hermanitos, los mellizos apenas si tenían cumplidos los nueve meses y el mayorcito que ya era todo un hombrecito tenia ocho años. Gaara no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de la familia que había formado, junto a su mujer tenían cuatro hermosos y robustos varoncitos; ella parecía nunca aburrirse de estar junto a el, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado de Suna.

Para evitar un nuevo embarazo sorpresa, a pesar de todo el esfuerzo lujurioso de Matsuri, el no le puso un solo dedo encima hasta que ella tuviese puesto un método anticonceptivo, no era opción volver a ponerla en riesgo solo por su lujuria y los deseos desenfrenados que siempre tenia de ella. El recién nacido se acoplo a los mellizos y en poco tiempo mas parecía habían tenido trillizos en lugar de mellizos.

La vida iba en un carril bastante tranquilo, los mellizos ya tenia cuatro años, el pequeño estaba próximo a cumplirlos (durante algunos meses los tres tenían la misma edad) y su hijo mayor ya tenia doce años ya era un genin y estaba entrenando muy duro para los próximos exámenes chunin que serian en Konoha y estaba muy entusiasmado de viajar a solas con sus padres sin sus odiosos hermanos menores, sus padres también estaban emocionados de acompañarlo y de paso disfrutar de una mini luna de miel, ya que el estaría la mayor parte del tiempo junto a su equipo.

El viaje a Konoha fue muy placentero, pudieron intimar libremente como hacia años no tenían oportunidad, parecían dos adolescentes nuevamente, se miraban cómplices; salía uno primero y el otro lo seguía hasta encontrarse en un baño o cualquier lugar que estuviese disponible e intimaban como si no hubiese mañana, mientras que en el estadio los combates se seguían uno tras otro, ellos tenían su "competencia" paralela y ya a esas alturas no se tomaban ni siquiera la mas mínima molestia en disimular, lo que provoco jocosos comentarios entre Nanadaime Hokage y sus amigos de Konoha. Temari se lo hizo saber molesta a Gaara que al menos disimulase un poco; el nacimiento de sus tres últimos hijos había dado mucho que hablar echando por tierra de paso su imagen de "hombre de hielo". Bastante había tenido que lidiar en su adolescencia con los comentarios acerca de lo donjuan que era Kankuro para ahora tener que aguantar eso.

-Y quien los entiende. Primero por años todos me molestan porque soy muy frio y ahora molestan porque estoy disfrutando a mi mujer. No tienes idea Temari lo difícil en Suna que es siquiera tener una hora tranquilos, yo este viaje no lo voy a desaprovechar es como volver a estar de novios otra vez- le respondió con franqueza Gaara. Entre el trabajo y los niños el tiempo para ellos dos en privado era un bien que valía oro y no debían desaprovecharlo.

Un par de semanas después del viaje a Konoha, Matsuri se comenzó a sentir mal. Sentía nauseas por las mañanas y una intensa picazón en sus senos que la obligaban a salir de donde estuviese y encerrarse en un baño a rascárselos como si fuese una pervertida, en un primer momento no relaciono los síntomas, culpando de las nauseas a alguna cosa que le había caído mal, pero en su casa era la única enferma y de la picazón culpo a alguna cosa que le había provocado alergia. Recién vino a asociarlos cuando se desmayo en la academia ninja donde trabajaba dando clases, mientras esperaba a Gaara que fuese por ella recordó que la menstruación aun no le bajaba, tenia un retraso de 20 días y que su implante anticonceptivo duraba tres años y su hijo menor estaba próximo a cumplir cuatro años.

Sintió que la cara le ardía de vergüenza, darle la noticia a Gaara y después tener que aguantar los comentarios maliciosos que harían Sari y Kankuro acerca de su visita a Konoha era algo que la desmotivaba. Dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación y se acaricio delicadamente su vientre que aun era plano pero que en pocos meses se curvaría e hincharía como un globo.

-Hola bebe- le dijo a su nuevo hijito. No necesitaba tomarse una prueba para saber que estaba embarazada. Sintió la mano de Gaara posarse junto a la suya mientras depositaba un casto beso en su vientre.

-Hola enano, bienvenido- le dijo con simpleza. Se puso en pie y la abrazo depositando un beso suave en sus labios. Antes le avergonzaba que los viesen en un acto tan intimo, pero después de tantos años y tantas vivencias compartidas no le importaba si los veían juntos, tampoco era exhibicionista pero hechos importantes como un nuevo hijo no eran para postergarlos.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunto Matsuri.

\- Hace días que te veo vomitar por las mañanas, tus pechos que me encantan te pican y están duros, mas grandes y no has sangrado como es habitual. Estaba esperando me lo confirmaras y acabo de ver tu confirmación cuando acariciaste tu vientre, solo lo haces así cuando estas embarazada- Gaara le respondió con total seriedad. Matsuri le respondió con un beso en su cicatriz en la frente.

Una vez confirmado el embarazo, Matsuri se negó a dejar de trabajar, siguió llevando la misma vida agitada previa al embarazo y se negó a tomarse ultrasonidos, decía que era inútil ilusionarse con tener una niña si era obvio que tendría otro varón, estaba resignada a parir otro inquieto niño Sabaku No. Solo se hizo los controles mínimamente necesarios para asegurarse que todo estuviese bien.

Era una tarde de otoño en Suna, corría un viento frio levantando arena. Su hijo mayor se encontraba en una misión junto a su equipo y los tres menores estaban en clases en el pre escolar hasta las 18 hrs. Matsuri ya tenia 36 semanas (ocho meses) almorzaron a solas en la cocina y después partieron a dormir una siesta (desde que se convirtió en padre Gaara había tomado la costumbre de almorzar en casa y cuando Matsuri estaba por tener un hijo directamente no trabajaba por las tardes para acompañarla y cuidarla, sabedor que ella era muy inquieta y si no la tenia bajo su control se pondría a hacer cosas como si no tuviese un bebe en el vientre).

Matsuri se acurruco de costado dándole la espalda, el la abrazo por detrás y la atrajo hacia si dándole un beso no muy casto en el cuello, ella gimió de placer y al hacer su pelvis hacia atrás sintió la masculinidad en pleno de el que estaba detrás suyo. Ella le respondió restregándose de manera lenta y sensual para enloquecerlo de deseo, el comenzó a acariciar perezosamente uno de sus pezones hinchados, buscando torturarla con la anticipación, solo pensaba acariciarla, después de los sustos en los embarazos anteriores se había negado a intimar con ella hasta estar seguro que su hijo nacería saludable, aun faltaba una semana para estar en periodo seguro y volver a intimar fogosamente (si ella así lo deseaba) hasta que estuviese casi a punto de parir.

Matsuri tenia otros planes lujuriosos completamente distintos a los suyos, al sentirle tan grande apoyado por detrás, ella noto que el hacia un gran esfuerzo por controlar sus deseos de tocarla. Se giro tan ágilmente como se lo permitió su abultado vientre y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente invadiendo su boca con su lengua mientras que quitaba la molesta camisa de su amante y comenzaba a recorrer su trabajado pecho, bajando despacio, hasta colarse bajo su ropa interior (ignoraba en que momento el se quito los pantalones). Estaban los dos desnudos en la cama ardiendo de las ganas por fundirse en uno solo. Matsuri se monto sobre Gaara y se deslizaba restregando su húmeda intimidad sobre el miembro de su compañero quien soportaba estoico la tentación, mientras que sus senos rebotaban contra su cara; un solo movimiento y estaría de lleno dentro de ella.

-No me tientes así, eres una mujer muy cruel- le dijo mientras pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y se inclinaba hacia adelante para llevarse el otro a la boca y comenzar a mordisquearlo.

Matsuri se inclino hacia delante para darle un mejor acceso a sus pechos, al hacerlo y cambiar el ángulo de inclinación, el miembro de Gaara se introdujo por si solo, como si actuara de forma independiente de su dueño. Ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de satisfacción y placer, ella comenzó a moverse frenética disfrutando cada milímetro de el dentro suyo, hasta sentir se desgarraba en un exquisito orgasmo.

Gaara mando a paseo su sentido de la responsabilidad, durante meses se había contenido de tocar a su mujer y ahora que al fin estaban intimando deseaba hacerlo hasta quedar bien satisfecho. Después de verla retorcerse en su primer orgasmo y que colapsase sobre el, espero a que se recuperase y la acomodo de espaldas en la cama, el se arrodillo en el piso, comenzó a inspeccionar su vulva hinchada y sensible acariciando sus pliegues, tocando su humedad (durante el embarazo se privaba de practicarle sexo oral porque sabia no podría contener sus deseos de poseerla del todo) finalmente comenzó a degustarla sintiendo su sabor único acariciando con su lengua sus pliegues sin llegar a tocar su centro. Matsuri se revolvía desesperada por sentir su lengua en su centro, pero el lo evitaba aumentado la necesidad en ella. Finalmente el tampoco pudo seguir conteniéndose mas y se introdujo en ella en una sola estocada iniciando un movimiento frenético casi desesperado, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el centro de ella, los dos alcanzaron juntos el orgasmo tan deseado. Se acomodaron en su cama y Matsuri rápidamente se quedo dormida, su necesidad de sentir a su hombre había sido ampliamente satisfecha.

Gaara se quedo a su lado observándola dormir, su vientre tan abultado se deformaba con la criatura que se movía inquieta dentro de ella: parecía era un pulpo no parecía un niño con dos brazos y dos piernas, los senos hinchados con sus pezones y areolas oscuros muy agrandados, tensos listos para alimentar. Recordó que cuando recién los pudo tocar eran muy suaves y que cada uno le cabía dentro de la palma de cada mano, ahora con sus dos manos podía tomar solo uno. Recordó su vientre plano y duro nuevamente hinchado por la maternidad, parecía que el estado natural de su mujer era estar embarazada, amamantando y rodeada de niños pequeños que demandaban de ella, sin dudarlo ella estaba hecha para dar vida, para llenarlo de vida, si bien el no era un niño había sido el primero en necesitar de su amor y sus cuidados, lo había llenado de vida, lo había hecho absolutamente dependiente de sus pechos, de su vientre ardiente. Ciertamente el no era un niño, pero era el mas dependiente de ella, quien mas la necesitaba las veinticuatro horas del día. Concluidas esas reflexiones se dispuso a dormir junto a ella, aun quedaba tiempo antes que llegasen los niños.

No alcanzo a dormir mucho rato. Matsuri lo despertó desesperada, la bolsa se había roto y su hijo numero cinco estaba por nacer.

-¡Gaara despierta! El bebe esta viniendo- le dijo desesperada Matsuri con el rostro contraído de dolor, estaba teniendo una contracción muy intensa.

-Aun debe faltar una hora para que salgan de clases- respondió Gaara entre sueños, acomodándose en la cama.

-¡Mierda ellos no, el bebe!¡estoy pariendo!- le grito Matsuri desencajada de dolor.

Al escucharla gritar Gaara despertó, para observar alarmado que su mujer estaba en un charco de liquido y retorciéndose de dolor. Se vistió rápidamente y la cubrió con una frazada (estaba desnuda). Llego con ella al hospital donde rápidamente fue asistida; a diferencia de otros hombres que preferían esperar fuera, el prefería acompañarla en todo momento durante el parto, el reflexionaba que si a los hijos los hacían entre los dos lo lógico era estar juntos durante su nacimiento. Además que el siempre tenia latente el temor de que algo pudiese salir mal, por lo mismo necesitaba estar cerca de ella.

El parto fue bastante rápido, al ser ella una multípara muy pronto estuvo lista para comenzar a pujar, tras tres pujos su bebe estuvo fuera. Con asombro e incredulidad esta vez era una niña, una pequeña y delicada niña. Cuando se la entregaron a los orgullosos padres esta era una bebita calva, de piel blanca y ojos de un color claro no muy definido. Gaara la tomo envuelta en una mantita para que sus tíos que esperaban afuera la conociesen. Estaba presentándoselas, cuando una enfermera salió desesperada desde dentro.

-¡Kazekage-Sama! Venga rápido, su mujer se puso mal- grito la mujer.

Gaara sintió se congelaba, dejo a la pequeña con Kankuro y Sari para ir a ver a Matsuri. Cuando entro, se extraño de ver a su mujer nuevamente pujando, sin entender aun lo que sucedía simplemente le tomo la mano como habitualmente hacían durante el parto. Después de unos pujos nació de forma totalmente inesperada otro bebe que era muy pequeñito, un tercio mas pequeño que su hermana recién nacida, Gaara jamás había visto un recién nacido tan diminuto. A diferencia de su hermana, necesito de un poco de ayuda extra hasta que al fin se la entregaron, era otra niña y a diferencia de su hermana tenia una cabellera castaña muy abundante y ojos muy negros los que observaban con curiosidad, era ver a Matsuri en miniatura.

Gaara estaba embobado con sus niñas, le parecían las criaturas mas hermosas y delicadas. Después de un par de días en observación fueran dadas de alta la madre con sus hijas. Cuando llegaron a casa era un gran alboroto, cuatro inquietos varones se peleaban por conocerlas y tomarlas, si bien el mayor estaba algo molesto porque eran dos niñas e iban a dar mucho trabajo al espantarles los pervertidos. Gaara al escucharlo no pudo evitar sonreír divertido, faltaba mucho aun siquiera para pensar mas allá del próximo cambio de pañal, pero ya tenia claro que sus cuatro hijos mas su arena seria herramientas únicas para mantener a raya a cualquier degenerado que intentase propasarse con sus niñas.

Tras instalarse en su habitación hasta donde habían sido trasladadas dos pequeñas cunitas, Matsuri convoco a todos sus hombres allí. Gaara noto que los niños trataban de esconder algo, pero le resto importancia. Matsuri entonces hablo:

-Tenemos algo importante que decirte el día de hoy, ¡niños a la cuenta de tres!: ¡ feliz día Papá!- le dijeron en coro Matsuri y los niños. Tras el saludo le entregaron cado uno su regalo.

Gaara se sentía pleno, había olvidado por completo la fecha preocupado por Matsuri y sus pequeñitas, sin dudarlo siquiera el nacimiento algo adelantado de las niñas había sido el mejor regalo y el poder disfrutar de ese día especial en su casa junto a su mujer y sus hijos era por lejos lo mejor que podía sucederle. Sabia serian unos meses caóticos los que se avecinaban, pero bien sabia que el caos valía la pena, si Matsuri y sus hijos estaban junto a el todo saldría bien. Sabia que tendría que esperar unas semanas antes de poder disfrutar de intimar con su mujer y que ella se pondría furiosa cuando le sugiriese esperar hasta que las niñas tuviesen un año antes de regresar a su trabajo y que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de darse una escapadita a Konoha o a cualquier lugar los dos solos. Y que probablemente los chismes acerca del nacimiento de sus mellizas y como llego vestida Matsuri al hospital ya debían estar regados por toda Suna, pero nada de eso le importaba en lo absoluto, mientras Matsuri no se quejara de su desempeño por el todo estaba bien.

* * *

 ** _Espero haya sido de su agrado, dudas, criticas o saludos a mi bisabuela pueden hacerlo por review. Todo nos es util en esta vida. Besos!_**


End file.
